Me gustas solo por internet
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: A Maka le gusta Soul, a Soul le gusta una amiga que conoce por internet, ¿quién diría que esa amiga es Maka?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Esta es primera vez que publico en este fandom, asique no sean crueles conmigo u.u en realidad esto iba a ser un one-shoot, pero me dio flojera seguir escribiendo (honestidad nivel máximo). Ojalá les guste y si es así prometo escribir más :D

* * *

Hoy Soul no se sentía de humor, ayer había hablado con una amiga que conoció vía internet y ella le confesó que hoy iba a declararse. Eso lo fastidiaba por que hace poco que consiguió resolver sus sentimientos, cuando comenzó el año estaba completamente seguro de que amaba a Maka, pero a mediados de año conoció a esta nueva chica y se encontró a si mismo demasiado anonadado dentro de sus inteligentes conversaciones.

Es verdad, nunca la había visto, sin embargo sabía que era amor. Últimamente las horas se le hacían eternas frente al pc mientras esperaba que ella se conectara, odiaba cuando tardaba en responder sus mensajes y una sonrisa boba le aparecía en el rostro cuando por fin le llegaba respuesta.

No se consideraba a sí mismo muy creativo, sin embargo podía imaginarse cómo sería su bella sonrisa y sus vivaces ojos. Por reglas del foro, lamentablemente no podía pasarse fotos, por "seguridad", y por un juego de ella no se revelaban los nombres, hasta que el otro adivinara. A veces meditaba un poco la situación y se sugestionaba, pero algo le decía que ella era bonita, muy bonita. E incluso, aunque no lo fuera, él la quería igual.

—¿Soul?—la voz de Maka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, claro…—respondió, no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Maka, ella acababa de revelarle sus sentimientos y él ni siquiera le había tomado en cuenta, después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para reunir el valor de decírselo. Practicando varias veces frente al espejo, consultando en libros especializados –novelas románticas era lo más especializado que logró encontrar-, e incluso comentándoselo a un nuevo amigo que tenía vía internet, esperando a que él le diera fuerzas para hacerlo, es decir, no podía prender el pc sin tener noticias sobre su declaración.

Soul era un idiota.

Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó el primer libro que se encontró y le asentó en la cabeza un "Maka Chop" lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡No me estabas escuchando!—gritó, se volteó furiosa y regresó a su cuarto.

Soul la miró confundido, no entendía que bicho le había picado hoy a su técnico, pero no quiso quedarse a averiguarlo. Corrió hasta su habitación y encendió la computadora para ver su bandeja de entrada vacía.

Cierto, hoy Malva99 se iba a declarar. De seguro el chico la había aceptado, ella era una persona agradable y simpática, además de linda –o al menos así se la imaginaba-, y en estos momentos la feliz pareja debía estar compartiendo un helado en algún lugar de por ahí.

Lo que Soul no sabía es que en realidad, Malva99 se encontraba tirada en su cama sintiéndose un total fracasada, aunque no quería que eso la desanimara. Había leído bastantes libros respecto al tema, en la mayoría el chico acepta los sentimientos de la chica, pero en caso contrario la chica suele encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar hasta que llegan sus amigas a animarla.

Pensó en sus amigas. Tsubaki debía estar con Black Star, y Chrona probablemente no sabría cómo lidiar con algo así.

Resignada encendió su computadora y se animó al ver que CoolBoy se encontraba conectado en ese momento.

**CoolBoy: **¿Qué tal te fue?

**Malva99: **Horrible. El idiota no prestó atención.

**CoolBoy: **No sabe de lo que se pierde. Tú lo has dicho, es un idiota.

¿Qué habría pensado Soul si tan solo supiera que acababa de llamarse idiota?


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos/as por su paciencia T.T no la merezco, tardé mucho en actualizar, lo sé, es que cuando la musa no quiere escribir pues... no hay nada que la haga cambiar de parecer. Por cierto, se me hace muy raro escribir un Soul Eater tan moderno y tecnologico xD

No olviden dejar mis reviews! sus comentarios son lo único que pone dócil a mi creatividad :)

* * *

—¿Cómo va todo con el chico que conociste en la web?—preguntó Tsubaki a su amiga Maka.

—Él es muy agradable, me cae muy bien. Es un caballero en comparación con Soul—respondió la joven rubia.

Tsubaki se quedó en silencio un momento preguntándose cómo debía reaccionar ante una situación así. Ella ya sabía del intento frustrado de confesión por parte de Maka, y no quería que sus palabras empeoraran más la situación.

Finalmente decidió continuar con el asunto del chico por internet, para evitar seguir hablando de Soul.

—¿Por qué aún no le dices tu nombre?

—No lo sé. Aún desconfío un poco, tu sabes que por internet uno puede fingir ser lo que no es—contestó Maka.

—Es cierto—apuntó la morena un poco pensativa. Hace un par de días Blackstar se había registrado en el mismo foro de Maka, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo ante la idea de que su compañero sufriera algún engaño. —Pero él te agrada, no parece una persona mala, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué tal si está fingiendo? No puedo bajar la guardia—. La ojiverde guardó un momento de silencio antes de añadir, con total sinceridad—. Aunque, no puedo negar que él me agrada, me gusta pensar que no es un engaño cuando hablamos.

Las palabras de la maister no lograban tranquilizar a Tsubaki, quien cada vez se preocupaba más por Blackstar, en su mente se planteaba un montón de situaciones peligrosas. Quizás debía registrarse solo para asegurarse, sin embargo... ¿cómo reconocer a Blackstar? Tal vez debía preguntarle directamente su usuario, pues buscarlo entre todos los registrados iba a ser un lío.

—Patti me aconsejó que tuviéramos una cita a ciegas—la voz de su amiga, sacó a Tsubaki de sus pensamientos.

El arma de Kid había escuchado a Maka conversando con Chrona al respecto, la pelimorada escuchaba con atención las palabras de su amiga, pues estaba muy interesada en el drama que ella vivía, sin embargo "no sabía como lidiar con eso", por lo que lamentablemente no podía aconsejarla y ayudarla a resolver su problema.

Pero Patti últimamente había estado revisando algunos blogs de moda, y entremedio se encontró con unos articulos sobre personas que se conocían por internet. Los leyó solo por curiosidad, ni se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien cercano a ella pudiera estar enfrentando esa situación.

—¿Qué es eso?—inquirió el arma.

—Según Patti, es cuando dos personas que sin haberse visto nunca, tienen una cita. Tal vez tiene razón, pues al verlo me daría cuenta qué clase de persona es.

Tsubaki imaginó a Blackstar en una cita a ciegas, definitivamente necesitaba registrarse, no quería que él conociera a otra arma en el foro y la abandonara a ella.

—¿Tendrías una cita a ciegas?—el tono nervioso en la voz de la morena confundió a Maka, quien lo mal interpretó.

—¡No es que esté buscando una excusa para tener una cita! Es que…

Guardó silencio y se sumió en sus pensamientos un segundo, pensó en su atarantado padre y en el inconciente de Soul, ¿estaba preparada para otra decepción por parte de un hombre? Quizás era un pensamiento demasiado feminista, pero hasta el momento él era el único que no le había fallado, no quería perder esa imagen.

—¿Será así de malo?—se preguntó Tsubaki, como si supiera lo que su amiga pensaba.

En realidad, lo que la morena pensaba era en sus fantasías en las cuales Blackstar intentaba tener una cita a ciegas, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no haría esa clase de cosas, pero la incertidumbre la carcomía por dentro. No quería que Blackstar la abandonara.

De ahí nace la pregunta. ¿Será así de malo lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Se encuentra en verdad a punto de ser abandonada?

Pero para Maka, sus palabras significaron otra cosa, pues también sabía que el quedarse con la duda hacía que se imaginara cosas que tal vez no eran. ¿Qué tal si no era esa clase de chico? ¿Qué tal si de verdad es como se muestra por internet? Estaba perdiendose la oportunidad de su vida todo por sentirse insegura.

Tal vez no era necesario hablar con él, podía citarlo en algún lugar y verlo desde lejos hasta sentirse segura como para acercarse.

La gran pregunta era: ¿cómo citar a alguien que en realidad no vas a ver?

Lo único que quería era verlo de lejos, y en el mejor de los casos, que él no supiera que estaba siendo observado.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, se despidió de Tsubaki y encendió su pc, mientras aún pensaba en cómo plantear su nueva estrategia.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, CoolBoy se encontraba conectado desde el otro lado de la pantalla, y por si fuera poco, la ventana de: "haz recibido un nuevo mensaje" opaca al resto del foro.

No perdió el tiempo e hizo click

.

.

.

En cuanto estuvo frente al pc, Tsubaki se registró en el foro. Al principio le costó encontrar los temas y navegar dentro, pero luego de unos quince minutos probando, consiguió acostumbrarse.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estará Blackstar?—pensó en voz alta.

La respuesta subió por la barra de últimos mensajes.

Un tal, SuperéaKamisama, acababa de comentar un tema llamado: "El tema de Blackstar".

Hizo click para encontrarse con un tema dedicado a alabar y hablar sobre Blackstar.

Tsubaki suspiró, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que su técnico estaba haciendo de las suyas en el foro.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, ahora que entré a clases ando algo corta de tiempo, de hecho escribí este capítulo desde el móvil, usando mi poco tiempo libre T.T muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado

* * *

SuperaréaKamisama: Y aquí adjunto los veinte motivos por los cuales deben adorarme, pero si quieren pueden agregar más a la lista.

Tsubaki: Veo que te esforzaste mucho, Blackstar.

Maka suspiró, y decidió cambiar de tema, justamente por la barra de "últimas noticias" subía uno que le interesó particularmente.

El foro permanecería cerrado durante el fin de semana debido a que el nuevo moderador deseaba hacer unos cambios en el diseño de la plantilla, ese tal "8" era muy molesto, hace una semana que lo habían nombrado como integrante del staff y decidió añadir como norma general que todas las firmas debían ser simétricas. Por algún motivo, tenía la leve impresión de saber de quién se trataba.

Se paró en seco al percatarse que un fin de semana sin foro significaba una semana sin CoolBoy. ¡No! Definitivamente no quería una semana así, aunque eso significaba que tendría más tiempo para ponerse al día con los deberes, las largas charlas durante las tardes le habían quitado mucho tiempo y los exámenes se acercaban con enormes pasos.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente? Miró su desastrada habitación y se dio cuenta que realmente había perdido más tiempo del estipulado.

—También debería limpiar un poco aquí —reconoció.

Una ventana de Tienes un nuevo PM se abrió en ese momento.

CoolBoy: ¿Me extrañaste?

Maka sonrió en respuesta, pero el chico no podía ver esa expresión de alegría, así que se apresuró en escribir.

Malva99: No.

Soul, desde el otro lado del pc también sonrió, si no lo hubiera extrañado no habría tardado tan poco tiempo en responder.

CoolBoy: Hice una lista con todos los nombres que conozco, si el tuyo no está aquí es por que no existe en el registro civil.

Malva99: Creo que alguien se aburrió mucho en clases hoy.

CoolBoy: Mi sensei es algo excéntrico.

Soul recordó la tediosa clase de Stein, había disecado el pizarrón frente a los estudiantes y Shinigami-sama no sabía si era conveniente reemplazarlo o no.

Malva99: Estoy segura que no es peor que el mío.

La maister recordó la misma clase, aún no entendía como a su compañero le había interesado tanto, lo vio tomando apuntes durante toda la hora.

La rubia recibió la larga lista de nombres, bajó y subió solo para darse el lujo de observar la gran cantidad que había, preguntándose si el suyo estaba ahí. En vez de darse el trabajo de leerlos uno por uno, abrió el buscador y escribió su nombre en él. Inmediatamente, una franja amarilla destacó el primero en la lista.

Maka.

Sintió sus dedos congelarse, y todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante, esas simples cuatro letras que aprendió a deletrear a los cinco años por primera vez se le hicieron difíciles de leer, las sílabas a las que había respondido durante años por primera vez sonaban amargas y duras. Fue como si la palabra se le estampara en el rostro, golpeándola con fuerza y dejándola en un shock momentáneo.

Lo había adivinado. ¿Ahora qué?

No estaba lista, definitivamente no estaba lista.

Pero un trato es un trato y ella era una mujer de palabras firmes y promesas inquebrantables, no podía echarse atrás.

La disyuntiva resultaba insoportable, dos opciones demasiado contrarias se batían a duelo en su interior.

Finalmente, su fuerte moral se impuso.

Malva99: Mi nombre está en tu lista, pero te diré cuál es mañana, en la plaza principal a las seisl.

CoolBoy: ¡Ósea que vamos a conocernos! ¡Cool! Llevaré una banda en la frente y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

.

.

—Es estupendo que hayas decidido seguir el consejo de Patti —señaló Tsubaki, esa tarde, cuando las clases ya habían terminado.

—Aún no estoy segura… ¿Qué tal si es tan viejo como para ser mi padre? ¿...o mi abuelo? —repuso Maka.

—Pues, si accedió con tanta facilidad, no creo que esté ocultando nada.

Eso consiguió aliviar ligeramente a la maister, cuyo corazón latía con más fuerza mientras pasaban las horas, sus latidos se aceleraban por cada segundo que pasaba.

—Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien —añadió la morena y luego, para cambiar de tema a uno más tranquilizador, añadió—: ¿Te enteraste? Este fin de semana cerraran el foro.

—Sí, estoy segura que la identidad secreta de ese 8 es Kid.

—Blackstar cree que han reconocido su genialidad y podrán un nuevo diseño en honor a él.

—"Soñar no cuesta nada"—pensó Maka.

.

.

Llegando a su casa, la hija de Spirit corrió al cuarto de baño y se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—¡Soul! ¡Apresúrate! —le gritó, mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—Tengo una cita hoy, necesito estar presentable.

Maka se mordió el labio con rabia, ese Soul, siempre andaba detrás de las chicas, no se daba cuenta de nada, era un idiota.

No alcanzó a controlar su boca antes de hablar.

—¡Pues yo también tengo una cita, Soul!

Sintió el ruido de algo caer, quizás una lata de desodorante o un frasco de colonia. Sea lo que sea, ese sonido era prueba del efecto que habían tenido esas palabras en Soul.

—¿Una cita? —repitió, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Maka ya no podía echarse atrás, lo dicho ya estaba dicho, solo le quedaba seguir. Además, técnicamente sí era una cita.

—Así es, así que apúrate, no quiero llegar tarde —dijo.

Soul comenzó a dar vueltas en el baño. ¿Una cita? ¿Maka? ¿Quién podía ser el chico? ¿Qué clase de ser humano se había interesado en su técnico?

Se reencontró con los sentimientos de hace meses, cuando los latidos de su corazón llevaban el nombre de Maka escritos. No un nombre desconocido, de una persona que nunca había visto. Le molestaba que, en ese pequeño descuido, alguien aprovechó la ventaja. Pero no podía sentir celos, no ahora que por fin creyó haber aclarado sus sentimientos.

Entonces, ¿por qué le incomodaba tanto la idea?

Se vistió, mientras se debatía entre la idea de ir a su cita o seguir a Maka en la suya. Se paró frente al espejo, llevaba su banda en la frente y su chaqueta de cuero negro preferida, estaba listo para partir.

—Bien Soul. Maka o Malva —le dijo a su reflejo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wii ~~ este capítulo me quedó más largo. ¡Felicitenme! jajja xD en realidad, enfermé, así que tuve un poco de tiempo libre (o de reposo). Espero que no me hayan quedado muy occ los personajes, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Soul Eater y aún me cuesta un poco ver eso de las personalidades x.x **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan mucho! Espero que les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejarme un review antes de irse, que con eso me hacen muy feliz :D**_

* * *

Soul iba de un lado a otro, estaba listo para salir, solo necesitaba tomar una decisión: ¿Dónde ir? Tenía poco tiempo para escoger, ya casi eran las seis, si elegía a Malva, sería de muy mala educación llegar tarde. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que ella se aburriera de esperar y se fuera. Había una larga lista de cosas que no sabía respecto a su amiga de internet, además de su nombre, tampoco sabía si se trataba de una persona impaciente.

No quería que se fuera, temía que le dejara de hablar.

Por otro lado estaba Maka, hubo un tiempo en que creyó saber todo respecto a su técnico, lo que le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba, lo que le hacía sentir rabia, pena, tristeza, alegría, las cosas por las cuales ella lucharía hasta el fin, sus motivaciones, sus secretos... Incluso se sentía capaz de escribir una perfecta biografía sobre su vida. De un momento a otro, ya no sabía más que su nombre.

¿En qué momento dejaron de hablar y se distanciaron? ¿Quién era la cita de Maka? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Se supone que era su mejor amigo, no había nada que no supiera de ella. Excepto eso.

Le molestaba. No solo eso. También lo irritaba, le hervía la sangre a su punto máximo.

Él siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, para apoyarla en todo. ¿Acaso Maka creía que encontraría a alguien que la cuidara tanto como él? ¿Que la comprendiera de la misma forma?

Era un egoísta. Pensaba en ambas al mismo tiempo, las quería a las dos. Eso era injusto, tenía que escoger.

Bufó desesperado, y se miró al espejo fastidiado.

—Esto no es cool —se dijo.

.

.

Mientras Soul continuaba librando su batalla contra si mismo, Maka también estaba en medio de una insoportable disyuntiva.

¿Qué debería usar?

Nunca había tenido una cita, y nunca se había preocupado mucho por su atuendo, su falda y abrigo la hacían sentir cómoda, y con eso era más que suficiente.

El día anterior había olvidado a decirle a coolboy que usaría, por lo que se encontraba libre de escoger, en una situación normal se habría puesto lo mismo de siempre, pero la presión de ver por primera vez al desconocido chico de internet la hacía sentir cierta preocupación. En algún punto del día, esto se había transformado en una cosa de orgullo, necesitaba que su cita saliera mejor que la de Soul.

Pensó en pedirle su opinión a Blair, pero se arrepintió rápidamente, e incluso se regañó a si misma por si quiera considerar esa opción. Probablemente esa gata la habría vestido con un escaso atuendo, que dejara mucho a la vista. Aunque, de todas maneras no tenía mucho para mostrar. La idea continuaba siendo repulsiva.

—Debí haber pedido un libro sobre moda en la biblioteca —suspiró.

Y como siempre, acabó usando su típico atuendo. Si iba a tener una cita, no engañaría a nadie con su vestimenta, iría cómoda y natural.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo.

Sintió deseos de echar un vistazo por la puerta entreabierta de Soul, pero le pareció deshonesto y temió ver algo indebido producto de su curiosidad. Se conformó con escuchar sus señales de vida desde el pasillo, aún no salía. ¿A qué hora pensaba reunirse con su cita?

Ese tema no era de su incumbencia, por más tortuosa que fuera la curiosidad.

Estaba a punto de salir mas, cuando abrió la puerta, se topó cara a cara con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

—Estoy saliendo —le informó a su padre, sin molestarse en ocultar su tono de molesto.

—¡No puedo creer que mi Maka vaya a su primera cita! —gritó su padre, abrazando a su hija con lagrimas en los ojos. Evidentemente, había ignorado lo que ella acababa de decir.

La meister se preguntó cómo fue que su padre acabó enterándose, luego vio una gata paseándose por su patio, luciendo un sombrero que reconoció al instante. Blair...

—Papá… voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

—¡Pero Maka! Estás creciendo tan rápido, no debes olvidar nunca que tu padre fue la primera persona que te amó... y.. ¡y nadie te querrá más que él!

La rubia intentó separarse de su padre, y le dirigió una mirada hostil.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está tu padre aquí? —preguntó Soul, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Escúchame bien! —dijo Spirit, cogiendo a Soul con fuerza—. Jamás te aceptaré como parte de la familia, y no estoy dispuesto a entregarte a Maka. Autorizo esta salida solo por que quiero que mi hija sea feliz, por que yo la amo más que tú.

—No me gusta Maka —se defendió el recién llegado.

Las palabras se convirtieron en agujas que se clavaron en el corazón de la técnico, cada letras se enterró con fuerza, destruyendo la escasa esperanza de que algún día el albino se fijara en ella.

—¿¡Cómo que no te gusta mi hija!? ¡Tienes suerte de que ella se fije en ti!

—Papá —Maka apretaba los dientes, furiosa y avergonzada— ¡No voy a salir con Soul!

—¿No? —la Desth Scythe volvió la mirada en dirección a su hija—. ¿Entonces con quién?

—Papá, sé cuidarme, y quiero irme ahora —respondió.

—¡Pero Maka, todos los hombres son unos cerdos! ¡No quiero que te hagan sufrir, hija! Papá solo está aquí para cuidarte.

—Sí, tú sabes del tema —ironizó Maka—. Si tu puedes salir con cuanta mujer se te cruce por el frente, yo también quiero tener mis propias citas.

"Yo diría, que por esta vez deberías hacerle caso a tu padre", pensó Soul.

—¡Evans! —dijo Spirit—. ¿Es que acaso no eres un hombre? ¡Detén a Maka o nunca te aceptaré como parte de la familia!

—Pero qué cosas dices —suspiró Soul.

—Lo que sea. Adiós —la hija del único Death Scythe salió de casa, dándole la espalda a los dos hombres que quedaban dentro.

—¡Evans! Eres una desgracia, dejaste ir a Maka, nunca encontrarás una mujer que valga más que ella.

.

.

Maka llegó a la plaza principal con cinco minutos de antelación, se sentó en una de las bancas y miró entre la gente, con la esperanza de encontrar a un chico de su edad, usando una banda en la frente y una chaqueta de cuero. Las personas pasaron por el frente suyo, durante los siguientes diez minutos sus ojos no consiguieron dar con alguien acorde a esa descripción.

La escena montada por su papá hace un rato atrás todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza, alimentando el odio que sentía hacia él.

A las 6:15 comenzó a pensar que Coolboy ya no llegaría. Ss orbes verdes fueron de un lado a otro, registrando a todos los que ponían un pie dentro de la plaza. Como ella no le había dicho qué usaría, estaba en sus manos localizar al misterioso chico, pero estaba fallando en la misión. Si no lo encontraba pronto, Coolboy se iría.

Comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de la plazoleta, sin conseguir ningún resultado.

Entonces, una voz familiar llamó su atención.

.

.

Spirit insistía en que Soul debía recuperar a Maka, pero que no aprobaba su relación. Entre todos los disparates que salieron de su boca, sorprendentemente sí dijo algo coherente. Si no se apresuraba, perdería a su técnico. Podría decirse que la única Death Scythe del mundo sabía mucho respecto a ese tema, Kami también lo había dejado a él, años atrás, por un lío de faldas, o más de uno... Lo mismo que Soul enfrentaba en este momento.

¡Un momento! Pero si él y Maka ni siquiera eran pareja. No podía considerarse infidelidad lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad? Las estúpidas contradicciones de Spirit no lo dejaban pensar.

—¿Shinigami-sama si quiera sabe que estas aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

El rostro del padre de Maka empalideció, sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj que había colgado en la pared, eran más de las 6:30. El director de Shibusen lo debía estar esperando.

Tan pronto como se fue, Soul se dio cuenta que ya no había podido seguir a Maka, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podía estar. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir, solo quería quedarse en casa para aclarar sus pensamientos. La confusión no era nada cool.

Sin embargo, sabía que si se quedaba en casa se ahogaría dentro de un vaso lleno de espesas incertidumbres, por lo que la mejor opción en este momento era salir. Y por eso, emprendió camino a la plaza principal, quizás luego de ver a Malva su mente comenzaba a aclararse. Además, todavía estaba curioso por saber cómo era esa desconocida, que sin haberla visto ni una sola vez, estaba causándole tantas emociones revueltas.

.

.

Un chico de cabello azul verdoso, cortado irregularmente, se paró en la gran fuente de agua que había en la plaza, y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Atención mortales! Alaben a su nuevo Dios, desde aquí puedo ver cada uno de sus actos, así que no pueden ocultarse de mí.

Una rubia que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, se acercó a la fuente e intentó hacer que su amigo entrara en razón antes que llegara la policía o alguien entre la multitud reconociera la marca que llevaba en el brazo.

—¡Black Star! Baja de ahí —gritó. El chico se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada molesta—. ¡Oh! Gran Black Star, por favor, baje de ahí.

La frase seguía sin convencerlo, le dejaba un gusto a poco, pero aceptó solo por que se trataba de Maka.

—Aún no aprendes a tratar a un Dios, creo que aún te falta mucho —comentó el chico.

Se paró frente a ella, y Maka aprovechó para darle un Maka-chop con un libro que andaba trayendo en su bolso.

—¡Ouch! ¡Esta tampoco es la forma!

—¿Qué hacías allí arriba? —interrogó la meister.

—Aparte un minuto de mi agenda para que todo el mundo pudiera apreciar mi grandeza, nada más.

Maka suspiró, ya sabía que no valía la pena discutir con Black Star sobre estos temas.

—¿Dónde está Tsubaki? —preguntó. Era raro que ambos no estuvieran juntos.

—Ella me dijo que un evento muy importante ocurriría en esta plaza, por eso decidí presentarme. Debe estar por aquí —dijo, mirando de un lado a otro.

Desde la otra esquina, Soul miraba con sorpresa la escena que se formó ante sus ojos. La cita de Maka… ¡No podía ser Black Star!

Vio cómo su técnico apuntaba a un sitio cualquiera, con una sonrisa surcando sus labios, inmediatamente el rostro del último miembro del clan de la Estrella se iluminó y ambos corrieron en la dirección señalada.

Eso no era para nada Cool.

Se dio media vuelta, y se fue, la idea de Maka y Black Star felices por siempre le causaba náuseas. Suficiente tenía con todas las posibles escenas que se formaron en su mente, no podía pedirle a su estómago que las viera en la realidad, tampoco podía pedírselo a su corazón.

Maka y Black Star se encontraron con Tsubaki, quien se había parado a observar la presentación de su técnico en una esquina de la plaza.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, Maka-chan? —preguntó la morena.

—Creo que no va a venir —respondió entristecida.

—¿Quién necesita una cita cuando se puede alabar al gran Black Star?—dijo el chico de cabellos azules.

.

.

Esto no era cool, definitivamente no era cool, Malva no se había conectado, de seguro estaba molesta con él, y por otro lado, su mejor amiga salía con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Ok, no es necesario obtener una respuesta. Quizás debió haber escogido antes, no seguir saltando de un lado a otro sin pensar. Pero es que... hasta hace un par de horas, su corazón le pertenecía completamente a Malva, pero desde que se enteró que su anterior amor andaba con otro, unos celos irracionales lo habían invadido. Al punto que habría sido capaz de golpear a Black Star ahí mismo, pero eso era rebajarse mucho, Black Star era su amigo y no era su culpa, si hubiera sabido de la situación, jamás se habría fijado en la técnico rubia. Por eso prefirió retirarse.

El peliazul podía ser un idiota, pero no era un inconsciente... O bueno, al menos sabía que él era un buen amigo, de esos que nunca, jamás, apuñalan por la espalda.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita? —inquirió, sin poder contenerse, en cuanto vio que la técnico atravesaba la puerta.

—No hubo cita, pero pasé un buen momento con Black Star y Tsubaki —respondió ella, sin rodeos.

Un alivio recorrió a Soul, su amigo no lo había traicionado.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía quién era el chico que había dejado plantada a Maka. Se enfureció al saber que alguien la había abandonado de esa forma, quería saber el nombre. Pero más importante aún, ¿por qué fueron Black Star y Tsubaki quienes la consolaron? Debió haber sido él. Una teoría descabellada cruzó por su cabeza, quizás Maka estaba intentando alejarse, establecer una distancia entre ambos. Pero eso no podía ser, ella no haría eso, no había motivos.

Estúpidos celos, lo hacían dar miles de vueltas al rededor de nada en concreto. Solo servían para causar dudas inútiles y sin sentido.

—¿Qué tal te fue a ti? —consultó Maka.

—Nah. Nos íbamos a juntar en la plaza principal, pero por estar escuchar a tu padre, llegué tarde.

—Gracias Soul, eres un gran amigo. Lamento que mi padre te causara problemas.

Las palabras consiguieron que el albino se sintiera mejor, fueron como anestesiantes, que rápidamente pusieron sus temores a dormir.

—No valió de nada, al final tu cita no fue.

En ese momento, Maka se dio cuenta de algo: Soul usaba un saco de cuero, una banda en la cabeza, repetía constantemente la palabra Cool, y tenía una cita hoy en la plaza principal.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar. Parecía demasiada coincidencia, tenía que ser...

—¿Maka? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Soul, preocupado por el repentino cambio de expresión en su meister.

—Y-Yo... etto... Sí. Solo estoy algo cansada. Estaré en mi cuarto...

El albino siguió con la mirada a su técnico, viendo como se alejaba, y sus dudas se confirmaron. La habían lastimado, ese estúpido que la dejó plantada había herido sus sentimientos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Sí, aquí ando yo, devuelta a los capítulos cortos, de todas formas agradezco su apoyo y sus reviews que me alegran el alma. El próximo intentaré que quede más larguito. **_

_**Cuidense mucho!**_

* * *

—¿Estas segura de eso, Maka-chan? —preguntó Tsubaki, consternada.

—Totalmente segura. La cita, la chaqueta de cuero, la banda en su cabeza, la constante repetición de la palabra: cool. Todo encaja, Tsubaki. ¡Es Soul! —contestó Maka.

La heredera del clan Nakatsuka se quedó un momento pensativa, analizando la situación. No dudaba de las palabras de la meister rubia, confiaba en la capacidad de su amiga para sacar buenas conclusiones, sin embargo este giro de acontecimientos resultaba algo extraño, y muy complejo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: Maka y Soul definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se habían vuelto a enamorar sin saber quién estaba detrás de la pantalla, parecía como si de entre todas las personas, ellos siempre fueran a elegirse sin importar las circunstancias. Todo eso se le hizo muy romántico, sin embargo la expresión de Maka no detonaba tanto agrado.

—Al menos no fue un señor mayor —dijo Tsubaki, más respetuosa de lo necesario.

—No —reconoció Maka, y agregó—: Fue mucho peor.

Era lunes, la semana comenzaba y ambas caminaban juntas a clases, era un perfecto día en Death City, pero la joven Albarn caminaba con una nube negra en su cabeza, mientras el lema de Chrona se repetía en su cabeza: No sé cómo lidiar con esto.

—¡Oe, Maka! —la voz que menos deseaba escuchar se abrió paso entre los estudiantes—. ¿Por qué no me esperaste hoy en la mañana?

La técnico recobró su compostura, ocultando su nerviosismo y respondió lo más digna que le era posible.

—No despertabas nunca y no quería llegar tarde.

—Eso no es cool, Maka.

La mención de esa palabra hizo estremecer a la aludida, debía contarle la verdad a Soul, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento. Esperaría hasta llegar a casa, donde pudiera explicar todo con calma.

.

.

—¡Soul Eater Evans! —gritó Spirit.

El albino se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con una furiosa Death Scythe.

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó Soul.

—¡Aún no averiguas que persona fue la que invitó a salir a Maka el fin de semana! ¡Acabaré con ese maldito bastardo en cuanto lo encuentre!

—Debería denunciarlo por maldecir frente a un alumno.

Spirit hizo caso omiso al comentario de Soul y continuó lanzando amenazas al aire. El chico rápidamente se dio cuenta que hablar con un hombre así era un caso perdido, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Maka lo esperaba en casa, había ensayado mucho el discurso que daría, planificando cuál sería la mejor forma de darle la noticia. Mas, cuando su compañero llegó, este pasó de largo y se fue directo a la computadora. Impaciente, esperó a que esta se encendiera, y se apresuró en teclear las primeras letras de una URL que ya estaba guardada en el historial.

—Soul, tenemos que hablar —anunció Maka.

—Sí, como quieras. Dame un segundo.

El nuevo diseño del foro era horrible, como si el fondo se hubiera partido en dos, y en ambos lados se reflejara lo mismo, asemejandose a un espejo. Una perfecta simetría. Sin embargo Soul no hizo un mayor análisis respecto al diseño, sino que se fue directo a la bandeja de entrada, buscando el mensaje de alguien en especifico.

—Soul, es algo importante —insistió la técnico.

Bufó y ocultó su rostro con sus manos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con frustración. No había nada.

Malva debía estar enojada con él, eso le pasaba por haberla dejado plantada el fin de semana.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Conocí una chica buena por internet, pero no fui a un encuentro con ella—dijo el albino.

Esa respuesta le pareció sospechosa a la técnico, quien hace un par de segundos había estado dispuesta a revelar la identidad de esa chica, ahora estaba dudando de esa decisión.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba buena si no fuiste a verla? —preguntó.

—Es obvio, Maka, puedo imaginarla. No cualquier chica encaja a los estándares de Soul Eater Evans.

La rubia sintió su sangre arder en su interior con solo pensar cuáles serían esos estándares. Por su puesto, grandes pechos y un buen trasero. Tomó el primer libro que encontró y le atestó un fuerte Maka-chop en la cara, que lo dejó sangrando por la nariz, como el pervertido que era.

—"Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero la chica es plana"—pensó.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó Soul.

—¡Pervertido! —acusó Maka.

Se dio media vuelta y entró a su cuarto. ¡Todos los hombres eran iguales! Obviamente ella jamás sería lo suficientemente buena si la comparaban con alguien que cumpliera esos estándares, pero el físico no lo era todo.

Sencillamente, ni Maka ni Malva querían volver a hablar ni con Soul Eater ni con CoolBoy. Ni siquiera quería entrar de nuevo al foro, había visto el diseño y estaba horrible.

.

.

—¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! —gritó Black Star—. Debieron haber hecho algo en mi honor, este diseño no está a mi altura.

—Tienes razón, Black Star. Pero de seguro la persona que lo hizo se esforzó bastante—contestó Tsubaki.

—¡Y yo que iba a abrir un rol play para alabar al gran Black Star! Tendré que preguntarle a Soul o a Maka si conocen algún otro foro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mis leales súbditos andaban por este foro también, Soul y Maka fueron testigos de mi grandeza virtual.

Tsubaki le dirigió una mirada perpleja a Black Star.

—Black Star, tú ya sabias que ambos estaban en el foro—dijo. No fue un regaño, más bien parecía alabarlo por haberse dado cuenta.

—Por su puesto, un Dios lo sabe todo —respondió orgulloso.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Maka continuaba molesta con Soul, apenas sí le habló.

—¡Hola Soul! ¿Y Maka? —saludó Black Star, quien llegaba junto a Tsubaki.

—¡Bah! Por ahí tiene que estar —repuso el albino.

—¿Pasó algo? —interrogó la morena al ver la rabia reflejada en Soul.

—No sé que le pasa, ayer me golpeó de la nada y hoy apenas me habla.

—Debe estar teniendo algún problema.

Al escuchar lo que el arma de Black Star decía, Soul recordó que este fin de semana un chico la había dejado plantada, y él como su compañero no había sido de mucha ayuda. Aunque no era una excusa para enojarse así, una punzada de culpa lo invadió, Tsubaki y Black Star habían sido de más utilidad e incluso parecían comprenderla mejor.

Un grito de gozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviendo su mente a la realidad.

—¡Crearé mi propio foro! Un lugar virtual para alabar al gran Black Star.

—Muy buena idea —convino Tsubaki.

—Es una mala idea —refutó el albino.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Es una excelente idea! Un Dios necesita un espacio online para ser alabado.

—Jamás había escuchado algo así. Ya no quiero saber nada más de foros.

—Pero si Maka y tú pasaban todo el día en internet.

Tsubaki se heló al escuchar la declaración de su técnico, Black Star no comprendía la delicada situación.

—Maka no entra a foros —contestó Soul.

El último miembro del clan de la Estrella estalló en risa.

—No puedes engañar a un Dios, Soul, yo sé que Maka tiene una cuenta. Malva99


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia!**

**Especialmente a Iori-Jestez, Usagi Ichii, Alice, Malva99, Kod97, Lisue-chan, Bell Star, Koko-chan Evans, y Huachi-sama por dejarme sus preciosos reviews.**

**Sin más. El capítulo:**

* * *

Soul aprovechó la seguridad que le otorgaban los pasillos para esconderse detrás de las paredes y así evitar ser visto. Maka iba unos pasos más adelante, acompañada de Crona.

—¿Dónde está Soul? –preguntó la de cabello rosa.

—No lo sé, tampoco me importa. Mientras no llegue tarde a clases todo estará bien.

Crona, al ver el enojo en el rostro de su amiga, retrocedió un poco pues no sabía cómo lidiar con Maka enojada, ella era siempre muy apacible y razonable, especialmente con Soul, donde iba uno siempre iba el otro. Algo realmente malo había pasado.

La técnico, por su parte, se dio cuenta que su reacción no había sido la más acertada cuando vio la preocupación asomarse en la mirada de Crona. Dio un profundo suspiro y relajó su expresión.

—Crona… —guardó un momento de silencio, antes de continuar—. No sé cómo lidiar con esto.

Eso espantó aún más a Crona. Siempre había admirado la increíble fortaleza de Maka, frente sus ojos ella era la mejor técnico que podía pisar la tierra. Miles de aterradoras teorías se pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Qué cosa era lo suficientemente grave como para que Maka Albarn no supiera lidiar con eso? ¿Medusa de nuevo? ¿Asura? ¿Una mala calificación?

—Soul es un idiota –continuó la rubia.

Cientos de terribles imágenes llegaron a la mente de la pelirosa. ¿Soul estaba siendo consumido por la locura? ¿Soul sufrió un peligroso ataque? ¿Soul no había estudiado para el examen de hoy?

—Lo peor es que no sé cómo hacer que se dé cuenta, estoy segura que si le digo que yo soy la chica que conoció por internet, se va a llevar una gran decepción.

Desde lejos, el susodicho vio la mirada de Maka teñirse lentamente de tristeza. Se asomó un poco más y agudizó su oído intentando escuchar lo que hablaban, pero sus voces se confundían entre las conversaciones del resto de los estudiantes.

—Maldición –susurró.

Una pregunta más interesante sería saber por qué había estado siguiéndola toda la mañana. Todos sus problemas debieron haberse resuelto cuando Black Star le soltó que ella era Malva99, estuvo enamorado de la misma persona todo el tiempo, sin embargo la idea resultaba humillante y poco-cool. Peor aún, era estar escondiéndose como psicópata. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él. Soul Eater Evans. Caminando a hurtadillas por la escuela. ¿En qué clase de dimensión alterna pasa eso?

Lo mejor sería decirle que él era CoolBoy y así ella le diría que es Maka99 y todo quedaría saldado. Volverían a ser amigos de nuevo, sin secretos. Pero cuando se lo comentó a Black Star, la respuesta que obtuvo fue:

—Soul, eso es lo más gay que he escuchado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Así se solucionará el problema—repuso él.

—Esas soluciones son para programas de tv dedicados a niños de cinco años. ¡Soul! Esa no es la voluntad de Kamisama.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa la voluntad de Kamisama?

—Soul no desafíes la voluntad del gran Black Star.

—Sí, sí…

Ahora que estaba de pie, esperando a que Maka y Crona terminaran la conversación, que por cierto no alcanzaba a escuchar, resolvió que "Kamisama" debía ordenar su propia vida antes de andar dándole órdenes. Tsubaki algún día sería recompensada por su gran paciencia.

—¡Baka! –gritó un personaje blanco, golpeando la cabellera del mismo color con un bastón.

—¡Ouch! ¡Vete de aquí! –exclamó Soul, sobándose la cabeza.

—Recuerdo mis días en Estados Unidos, cuando recién comenzaba a crearse la informática como un sistema que planeaba usarse para la Guerra Fría—dijo Excallibur—. Yo estaba trabajando activamente en la creación de ese nuevo servicio, imitando el sistema ruso, cuando la conocí…

—¿Y eso a quién le importa? –gruñó Soul.

La espada hizo caso omiso a las quejas y continuó.

—Yo trabajaba para el bando estadounidense, y ella era una joven prodigio rusa, su cabellera rubia resplandecía como el sol y el cielo se escondía en sus ojos. Pero ambos pertenecíamos a bandos distintos de la silenciosa guerra que se cernía sobre nosotros, un conflicto bélico de influencia mundial, por lo que para comunicarnos tuvimos que enviarnos mensajes en códigos a través del sistema de red que ambos estábamos desarrollando en nuestros respectivos países.

Mientras Excalibur hablaba, Soul se alejó en dirección al aula, refunfuñando

—Estúpida espada, de no ser por ti y tu estúpido invento, mi vida sería más fácil. Mensajes en código… Estúpidas relaciones a larga distancia.

—¡Buena suerte, Evans! No dudes en volver a pedir mi ayuda si lo necesitas.

No pensaba hacerlo, en realidad, nunca le pidió nada a esa molesta espada, no tenía idea de dónde había salido.

Esperó impasible que la clase terminara. ¿¡Qué importaba lo que Black Star había dicho!? Iba a solucionar esto a su manera, ahora.

—Maka, tengo algo que decirte –dijo Soul.

—¿Qué ocurre, Soul? –inquirió la rubia con sorprendente buen ánimo.

Sus orbes rojizos se abrieron de par en par, sin entender de dónde había salido ese buen humor.

—¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el albino.

Maka suspiró ante la pregunta, la había descubierto. En realidad no sabía que esperarse, se supone que eran guadaña y técnico, él era la persona que mejor la conocía, quizás por eso cada acto de Soul le afectaba de sobremanera. Debía ser lo mismo para él.

—No tienes por qué ocultarme nada a mí—dijo Soul al ver que Maka mostraba su verdadero rostro, aquel que mostraba lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos—. Somos compañeros, si me ocultas cosas no podré ayudarte.

Le habría gustado poder consolarla, pero se mordió la lengua cuando sintió que le estaba recriminando.

—Soul, quiero decirte algo—resolvió Maka.

—Por favor, si es una declaración háganla fuera del aula –intervino Stein, sentado en su asiento.

Soul y Maka se miraron, ambos querían salir, pero salir significaba una declaración y ninguno se atrevía a tomar cartas en el asunto.

—En realidad, lo que quiero decirte Soul, es que hace unos días me cree una cuenta en un foro, bajo el nombre de Malva99—dijo la rubia,

De pronto la expresión de Soul cambió.

—¡Ósea que lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! –chilló.

—¿También lo sabías? –los ojos esmeralda se sobresaltaron.

—Niños…—suspiró Stein.

* * *

**Pensaba terminarlo en este capítulo, pero no alcancé a escribir más y el final quedó algo seco, así que pensaré en un capítulo más como epílogo :3 Además, estoy pensando subir otra historia a este fandom, muy pronto :3 espero que sea tan bien recibida como esta.**

**Dato curioso: El nick de Maka en el foro: Malva, fue por Maka Albarn - Malbarn - Malba - Malva... xD quien entendió entendió, estaba aburrida, ya? y el 99 fue porque fue el primer número que se me vino a la mente :P**

**Reviews? :)**

**Yami-chan ~~off**


End file.
